Toxins have historically been considered to be stable preparations; however, with the preparation of combination vaccines and the production of antibodies or antitoxins by these vaccines, the characterization and subsequent stability of toxins and antitoxins has become more relevant. Efforts are continuing to secure resources for purchasing these replacements for current supplies of Diphtheria and Tetanis Toxin.